


Richie.exe Has Stopped Working

by alleybeanalex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleybeanalex/pseuds/alleybeanalex
Summary: A day at the quarry reveals that the only person that can shut up Trashmouth is none other than Eddie Kaspbrak.





	Richie.exe Has Stopped Working

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been good at writing but I feel as though just writing something and finishing it is a good way to practice.

Each of the Losers had a thing.

Bill was the confident leader that set everyone straight. Bev was the girl that could kick ass better than anyone in their group. Mike was the brains that kept them on track and informed. Ben was the lovable and caring one that made everyone feel wanted. Stan was the one that had a logical explanation for everything. Richie was the loudmouth that kept the mood light. Then there was Eddie.

Eddie, the first to show up at the quarry so he can survey the area and make sure there were no evil parasites that would crawl into his skin and infect him, to brush off the single stump that he sat on so he wouldn’t have to sit on the dirt (and so he wouldn’t have to fight Stanley for it). He was the one that was afraid of illnesses that he didn’t even have. The one that developed _actual_ asthma from thinking he had it. Pathetic. Sometimes he wishes he was like everyone else in the Loser Club. Sometimes he wis-

“Hey! My Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie can strolls up to where Eddie was sitting, near the water.

Eddie sighs. _Sometimes_ he wishes Richie wouldn’t do everything in his power to make Eddie blush like a fucking tomato.

“Richie! Why can’t you call me by my name?” Eddie complained with a glare pointed at a grinning Richie who plops down next to him, on the ground, not caring about whether or not where he’s sitting has a bunch of unknown germs.

“Why would I when you look so cute all flustered when I call you names?” Richie coos and goes to pinch Eddie’s cheek, which is a failed effort when Eddie swats away the hands.

“Could you please, for one moment, think about how you sound when you say stupid shit like that?” Richie took no mind to Eddie’s words and instead threw his arm around the boy.

“I do Eds. I know that every time I open my mouth you’re mentally dropping your pants for me. I bet you’d fully give yourself to me if I started busting out my best material. Y’know like you mom did las- ow!” He rubbed his chest from where Eddie slapped him.

“You shut the fuck up, you’re so disgusting!” Eddie huffed. “I bet _you_ can’t even listen to half the shit that comes out of your trash hole.”

“I bet I can’t either! I couldn’t resist myself, no one can!” Richie puffed out his chest, while praising himself.

Eddie looked at him with an unamused face when it suddenly morphed into a smile. “Oh Richie! You’re so right! How could I have never noticed how god damn irresistible you were?” He swooned with a hand on Richie’s shocked face. “You’re so handsome, I admit that now.” Eddie whispered, staring into Richie’s wide, magnified eyes.

“Hey g-guys, w-what are you doing here s-s-so early?” Bill shows up with the rest of the Loser’s Club.

“Nothing Bill! Just wanted to get out of the house!” Eddie responded letting go of Richie’s face. He stood up and went to join the rest of the gang getting ready to swim.

“What’s wrong with Richie?” Bev asked as everyone was stripping, pointing at Richie frozen where Eddie left him. His face was still shocked and red as all heck. He didn’t even acknowledge any of the Losers when they showed up.

Bill goes to wave his hand in front of Richie’s race. “Earth to Richie, y-you okay?” Richie blinked and looked at Bill’s face, finally realising that he was there. He seemed to break out of his trance and smirked.

“What? You gonna kiss me Big Bill?”

“Alright h-he’s f-f-fine.” Bill determined with a push to Richie’s kissy face.

“I don’t think Eddie would appreciate that Bill! I cannot be unfaithful!” Richie exclaims dramatically. “He’s finally coming around guys! He called me handsome!” He says excitedly, smiling towards a flushed Eddie. Everyone turn to him and it made him raise his hands in a defensive way.

“I was being fucking sarcastic guys!” he claims while everyone shrugs and resumes undressing. Eddie sighs as Richie goes over to stand next to him with a little nudge and smile.

Once they’re all in their underwear and in the water having fun Stan points out that, “At least we know what will shut up Trashmouth Tozier,” The others stop what they’re doing and look at him confused, including Richie and Stan goes to elaborate, “Just feed his giant ego and he’ll shut up.” He says simply. They all laugh at the joke and Bev swims over to Richie who’s also laughing.

“Is that so?” she smirks, “Hey Richie, just so you know I think you’re the best looking in our entire group and I’d be a dumbass if I saw it otherwise,” she says seductively while getting closer to Richie, who doesn’t seem affected. The other boys look slightly offended but only because they know she’s joking.

“Mhm, I’ll have to disagree with you on that Bevy. My baby boy Eddie is by far the best looking,” he motions over to Eddie who’s minding his own business. He looks at Richie with the face he always seems to give him. An exasperated face that says _I can’t believe I’m friends with you._

The group laughs and marks Stan’s theory as false, except Mike, who pipes up, “What if it’s just when _Eddie_ compliments him?” He wonders aloud.

Once again, everyone turns to Eddie, who looked done™ with all this nonsense. He swims over to Richie who makes a snide remark about doing Eddie’s mom but stops in his tracks when Eddie gets close enough for him to count every freckle the boy has on his face.

“Richie, you like talking about my mom all the time, but I’m starting to get jealous. I only want your attention on me.” Eddie says as he takes Richie’s hands in his own. While the others are trying to keep their laughter inside Richie is sputtering and can’t seem to find a witty comeback like always. At that, the group can’t take it anymore. It starts with Stan, then Bev, and then everyone is laughing at the absurdity of Trashmouth being speechless.

Richie comes back when he notices everyone laughing at him, “Sh-shut up guys! You’re all a bunch of assholes!” He declared, crossing his arms and pouting.

Eddie is laughing too but can’t help notice that Richie looks flustered and red. Maybe Eddie isn’t the best when it comes to germs or illness, and quite honestly that could be pinned on his mother, but he does seem to be the one that can silence Richie when he’s being too much and to Eddie, that seems to be okay.

Richie turns to Eddie, surprisingly a bit shy, and Eddie can’t help smile at him with absolute joy. It seems he does have a place in this weird bunch of losers after all.


End file.
